This Little Librarian
by Jenksel
Summary: Jenkins gives Cassandra a foot rub after a tough mission. Fluff ensues. Written for the Librarians Prompt Month 2019, Fluff prompt.


Cassandra came out of the bathroom dressed only in a large, fluffy bathrobe of thick pale blue terrycloth. She vigorously scrubbed her long wet hair with a towel as she hobbled slowly across the room to the huge bed she shared with her husband, Jenkins. When she reached the bed, she tossed the wet towel away and flopped onto the bed, heaving a tired sigh.

"Ugh!" she groaned loudly. "I _finally_ got all of the chicken poop out of my hair!"

"Something for which we are all very grateful, I assure you," said Jenkins, chortling softly as he came out of his sitting room. He walked over to the bed and sat down at the foot of it, lifting Cassandra's feet and laying them in his lap. "Though I'm still a little unclear on _how_ it got there in the first place..."

"Trust me, you don't want to know!" she answered, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "If I never see another chicken for as long as I live, I'll die a happy woman!"

Jenkins chuckled again. Not every mission took place in interesting, exciting places such as Rome or Hong Kong or the Amazon rainforests. Sometimes they took place in much humbler surroundings—such as a Nebraskan chicken farm. The Caretaker lifted one of his wife's legs and began to gently massage the muscles in her calf.

"_Ohhhhhh_!" the Librarian moaned. "Omigod, Jenkins, that feels _so good_! My legs and feet are so tired and sore! Who knew chickens could run so fast?"

Jenkins's hands moved down her leg to massage her ankle for a few moments, then to her aching foot. As his long fingers worked over the tired muscles and stiff tendons, Cassandra, eyes closed, groaned and whimpered with blissful pleasure at the wonderful sensation. _I really have the best husband in the entire world!_ she thought.

Cassandra felt something soft slightly tickle her big toe. Squeaking with surprise, she opened her eyes and looked down at her foot. Jenkins was watching her, and as soon as he saw her looking at him, he again lowered his head to kiss the pad of her big toe a second time. He then lightly pinched her toe between his thumb and forefinger and gave her toe a little wiggle.

"This little Guardian went on a mission..." he rumbled, his voice serious. Cassandra giggled as he moved on the next toe, giving it a kiss and a small shake, just as he had done with the first tie, the tone of his voice now one of puzzlement.

"This little Librarian stayed in the Annex, making jerky with a chupacabra!" Cassandra grinned and snickered; she always loved it when Jenkins lowered his wall of propriety with her and let himself do and say silly things like this.

Jenkins then moved on to the third toe, kissing and shaking it gently between thumb and forefinger. His face took on a comically exaggerated look of disapproval.

"_This_ little Librarian had double pepperoni pizza, with extra cheese." Cassandra burst into soft laughter. Jenkins moved on to the next to the fourth toe, this time with a high-pitched, slightly mocking tone in his voice.

"And _this_ little Librarian cried 'Pipsy-posh! Pipsy-posh! Pipsy-posh!', all the way home!"

He reached up suddenly as he finished his version of the famous nursery rhyme and began to tickle Cassandra's stomach and sides through the thick cloth of her robe. Cassandra shrieked with laughter, trying to bat his large hands away as she tried to curl up into a ball on the bed to protect her stomach. When he stopped tickling her and sat up straight again, Cassandra uncurled her body and gave him a challenging look.

"I think you forgot a Librarian!" she teased, her blue eyes locking with the immortal's. He smiled faintly as his dark eyes began to take her in hungrily. He raised her leg again and lowered his head, his eyes never leaving hers as he first licked her pinky toe with the tip of his tongue, then slipped the entire digit into his mouth, sucking on it gently and tickling it with his soft tongue. A sharp thrill of excitement exploded in Cassandra's loins and quickly spread through her belly. Her breaths suddenly became shorter and more rapid.

"Ah! Well, _this_ little Librarian," purred Jenkins in a low, seductive tone. "_She_ spent the evening with the Caretaker, sharing hours and hours of sinfully delightful pleasures of the flesh..."

"Did she, now?" Cassandra whispered, tugging the sash of her robe loose. She opened her robe just enough to give him a tempting peek of her soft, lovely body. "I don't remember _that_ part of the rhyme."

"Allow me to show you, then!" growled Jenkins eagerly, and he began to softly kiss his way up the inside of her leg.


End file.
